


swallow your tail (again and again)

by studydeku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Harry is head auror, M/M, Not Wolfstar, REMUS DOESN’T DIE, YEAH REMUS IS A SKY SO WHAT, although i love it sorry :(, but then the arcobaleno think bc he treats it as a game hes a joke, but tonks does :’(, did?, harry’s single bc idk i just don’t see it with ginny, he’s a nightmare for most people, i will die on my headcanon hill i tell you, like to the rest of the mafia skull is someone to Never Cross, regulus was a badass and u can fight me on that, remus is a stay at home dad, skull is too, uhhhh anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studydeku/pseuds/studydeku
Summary: remus runs into an old friend.‘runs into’ is here defined as ‘comes to meet through mistaken kidnapping.’‘old friend’ is here defined as ‘missing presumed dead frenemy’.





	swallow your tail (again and again)

Remus doesn’t quite know how he’s gotten himself into such a mess. 

Harry had asked him to venture out to the muggle markets to pick up some fresh tomatoes for the napoleon pizza he was teaching Teddy to make. 

Harry deserved some time off, after all. As Head Auror, his holiday time was very small indeed, and there was always the chance that he’d be called upon to deal with some emergency or other without warning. He often complained that the job prevented him from spending as much time with his family as he’d like. 

Southern Italy’s warm climate suited the three of them quite well, and it was good for Teddy to spend time in the company of people who looked different so that his Metamorpmagus abilities developed properly. It was something Tonks had always complained of, not having enough exposure to other cultures and appearances young enough. 

Strolling back from his purchase, he’d been ambushed by some muggle thugs. He couldn’t draw his wand without alerting the authorities, which would no doubt eventually lead to an increase in Harry’s workload, and so, currently, he was sitting in the back of a van surrounded by criminals donned in purple leather in what seemed to be some kind of human trafficking operation. They hadn’t searched him at all, however, and were generally acting less than competent. 

The van comes to a sharp halt, and his head is thrown backwards, colliding with the metal bar behind him. The world spins, and he catches snippets of a hushed conversation in the little Italian he knows.

“Shit.... the boss... known... let him go...”

He wakes up in an armchair inside a luxurious hotel suite decidedly nothing like the Airbnb he’s renting with Harry and Teddy. There’s another goon dressed in purple in the chair opposite, watching him carefully. There’s something familiar about the way he tilts his head in interest, although Remus can’t quite work out what it is. 

The werewolf blinks, waiting for him to speak. Eventually, he does.

“There seems to have been a misunderstanding, Remus.” He says smoothly, and that voice is dangerous. Before him is a man who would kill without thought, and probably has, and he’s very suddenly aware of the fact that his wand seems to be conveniently missing. There’s something so very Slytherin about the way he’s sitting, something graceful and predatory and pureblood in his posture.

How does he know his name? Remus doesn’t carry identification, because he doesn’t own any. 

“Ah, may I call you Remus?” Without waiting for any sort of confirmation, he continues. “Remus, the thing is, you’re rather special. I don’t think you know quite in what way I mean, do you? It might be better that you don’t. In any case, my men picked up on this... speciality of yours, not knowing exactly who you are.”

Remus blinks. So the man must be magical in some way, to recognise him, but he works within another circle. Some other quality...

“I would like to offer an apology, Remus. Magicals don’t often mix with our sort, so they hadn’t expected it. The thing is, I happen to know of your rather curious mind. If I let you go now, you will not rest until you uncover our secrets, and then it could all get very... messy.”

Remus frowns. “I see.” He says, and privately he wonders who it is that the man reminds him of. “What’s your name?”

The man pauses, clearly surprised. “I am known within my circle as Skull.” His smile widens. “Skull de Mort.”

Remus laughs, briefly, and then considers. “And within Magical circles?”

The man looks him dead in the eyes, some unrecognisable emotion passing through them. “I’m hurt, really. You can’t recognise me, Remus?”

The werewolf thinks. His face is so similar to Sirius’, honestly, but Sirius could never-

“Oh.” He says, very quietly. He fills with shame.

“Yes, indeed. You would know me as Regulus Black.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m aware that this is rather awful and tapers off towards the end, but c’est la vie, and i might fix it at some point, who knows. 
> 
> written in about five minutes and it really shows.


End file.
